priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 08 - Excitement! Summer! Swimsuits! Caspice at the Pool♪
'Excitement! Summer! Swimsuits! Caspice at the Pool '''is the 8th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on August 22nd, 2014. Plot ''Laala goes on a playdate with Nao to the pool one summers day and gets reminded that she has a performance later on and decides to tell Nao the truth about PriPara. After Nao runs off in a huff, Laala is left broken, and tries to restore their friendship. '' Summary Laala complains over the heat one day in her bedroom. She doesn't want to do anything and attempts to imagine what she would feel like had it been winter. At first it works, but she is then interrupted by thoughts of warm udon, a warm table to sit under, and a very big, fluffy kuma to keep her warm. After angrily venting, she happens to hear Nao from the window and curiously looks out her window. Nao invites her to come with her to the pool today and Laala quickly accepts, which makes Nao realy happy since they haven't hung out in a while. Before taking off, Nao tells Laala to meet up with her at the Parajuku Pool in thirty minutes. Laala turns to pack for her exciting trip to the pool. She is sure they will be fine since her dad is there selling gelato for the day, but she is interrupted by Non, who reminds her of the performance she has later. In a panic Laala overlooks her schedule to see that Non is telling her the truth when Kuma suddenly calls her. He reminds Laala that it will be for the ''Exciting Summer Swimsuit Coord Live. She makes an attempt to ask if he can reschedule, but Kuma hangs up on Laala by threatening to pour Miso soup into every single glass of orange juice she will ever try to drink if she shows up too late. Non tells Laala that she will just need to cancel the pool trip, but Laala refuses because she promised Nao they could go. She recalls how saddened Nao was when her PriTicket was taken by the Headmistress and since that day she has been very secretive with her, so she has to be honest and confess what she has been doing. After grabbing her final item, Laala quickly heads off to meet up with Nao. After meeting they get changed and greet Laala's father before going to play. Eventually they stop for lunch and Laala runs off, only to be stopped by the head disciplinary, Mirei, who scolds her for breaking three rules already. Laala is annoyed, but she is happy to see Mirei there, and Mirei explains that she wanted to check out the latest swim fashions since she was sure they would help her decide which of the swimsuit coords to wear later. She warns Laala to keep her eyes open before the show, so Laala decides that she needs to make sure she tells Nao the truth before they split up later. Laala returns with a mountain full of food in an attempt to butter Nao up. She also keeps her nice and relaxed, massages her shoulders, gets her a drink, and plays music for her. Nao thinks it is a little weird and assumes Laala just wants to copy her summer homework, but she admits that she didn't do all that much yet. Hearing this, Laala makes an attempt to tell Nao the truth, but when Nao suddenly says "PriPara", Laala is shocked to find a nearby television with Pripara on it. Meganee is in the middle of giving an interview with Sophie, and she asks Sophie what she thinks about the beach. Sophie can only discuss jellyfish, and as this is going on, Sophie (currently in Fancy Form) is floating by in the water, unnoticed by everyone. Her fan club is on the search for her as a performance airs on the television. It is then Nao mentions that while she likes Sophie, she has found another idol that she likes even better. An idol whose name is also Laala. In that time, an interview of Laala and Mirei from the other day comes on and Nao mentions how happy she feels whenever she sees that idol. This causes Laala to calm down, and she considers voicing the truth now that she knows how Nao feels, but when Nao expresses sadness over her PriTicket being stolen she is quickly silenced. Nao admits that she would love to meet the idol she admires so much, and hearing this Laala begins to think it is okay now. But once again she stops when Nao tries to make her promise to watch a performance of Laala together some day. Laala gets up to return their empty dishes and resumes panicking. She really wants to tell Nao the truth, but after hearing what she's said, she isn't sure that she should now. But it would be too hard to lie anymore knowing what she said. Mirei comes by to remind her that it's time to leave for the audition a bit later, and in this time Laala decides that it is now or never. She tells Mirei to go ahead and runs back to Nao, who is waiting in a nearby line. She practices how to apologize while approaching her, but Nao meets up with her first. Suddenly she spits it right out and admits the truth. At first Nao doesn't believe her, until Laala proves it by showing her the PriTicket she has. Nao, shocked by this drops the ice cream and Laala promises that she had a good reason for not being honest right away, but after she mentions that she has to leave for a performance a distraught Nao tells Laala off for being a big liar. She claims to hate her and runs off to join some other school friends as Laala attempts to get her to listen. Her attempts go ignored, and she starts to cry and tries distracting herself by going for a swim- only to bump into Mirei, who stayed behind to make sure she actually showed up. She is quick to chastise Laala for breaking an Idol rule (Idols must never cry in public), and tells Laala that as an idol, one of her duties is to make Nao smile, but now they need to go so it has to wait. As she is leaves, Laala suddenly is hit by inspiration to perform. She decides to Nao smile from the stage and apologize to her there. At Prism Stone the girls change and head right to the performance area. They use their tickets to change into their desired swimsuit coords and prepare to perform. As this is going on, Nao witnesses this from the pool with her friends. They notice how sad she looks, and she attempts to leave until Laala suddenly calls out to her from the television. Laala explains how important this is to her, and she begins to tell Nao how sorry she is for what she's done. She cares a lot for Nao and it is because of her that she was even to get onto the stage and perform to begin with. After she says that, she tells Nao to smile again with some help from Mirei before they perform. It is during this time that Nao is able to realize how Laala was never really to blame. She wasn't the one who stole her ticket, and she tried to tell her plenty of times before but Nao never gave her a chance. She was only jealous that Laala was being able to live out her dream, instead of herself. Feeling much better now, Nao runs off. Kuma congratulates the girls for their summer outfits they chose for the performance. They return to normal and Laala heads straight out to the pool. She is surprised to find Nao heading in her direction and the girls stop. The girls reconcile and Nao compliments Laala's performance before talking about how lovely her Idol voice is, and how much she enjoys seeing her smile on the stage, among other things. Touched by this, Laala takes out her Friend Ticket and gives it to Nao. Nao refuses at first since she doesn't have any tickets in return to swap, but Laala still wants her to have it. She promises that one day she will become so powerful that the headmistress wont be able to stop her, and then she will get back Nao's PriTicket and they can go to PriPara together. Late in the day, now that most of the people have left, Sophie's fan club is still out searching for her. Unable to notice that she is floating by in the water yet again. Character Appearance *Laala Manaka *Non Manaka *Nao *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Sophie's Fan Club *Eiko (cameo) *Meganee Akai *Sadako *Laala's Father * Chanko Major Events * Nao discovers that Laala is an idol. * Laala gives her Friends Ticket to Nao. Trivia *Nao is given her first major role in an episode since her appearance in episode one. *This is the first time that a Friends Ticket is given but another isn't given back. *This is the first episode to use three insert songs. Videos Awards arc.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Anime Arc (Episode 5 - 13) Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance